


Dad Jokes

by Clydesdale



Series: IronFamily oneshots [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clydesdale/pseuds/Clydesdale
Summary: In which Irondad is being dramatic and cracking dad jokes and Spiderson is always late.





	Dad Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to someone on Tumblr who sparked this idea.

The sound of the bustling city below was a calming familiarity to Peter. As he swung from building to building he thought about his life, how although stressful, he wouldn't trade for anything. 

In the midst of his episode of nostalgia Karen's voice sounded, snapping Peter out of his trance, almost causing him to fall. "Peter, I must remind you that your curfew ended 10 minutes ago", she says. 

Panic set in. 

"What? I swear it was only 8 o'clock a couple minutes ago", Peter shrieked. 

"Losing such a large chunk of time is indicative of a brain injury, I shall alert Mr. Stark of thi-".

"NO DON'T!", he yelled, "I was kidding Karen!". He sighed, she was going to give him a heart attack one day.

He had never raced home so fast, the cars and buildings became mere streaks of light.

Finally, he spotted the Stark Tower. He climbed his way to the balcony as he did every day. It was pitch black inside.

"Welcome home Peter, would you like me to alert Mr. Stark to your arrival?", FRIDAY asked. 

"No thanks FRI, I'll do it."

Peter pulled off his mask, set it down on the kitchen table and wandered into the living room. 

"Hey dad I'm home!", he called out. 

A lamp in the corner of the room flicked on, illuminating the one and only Tony Stark. A Cheshire grin appeared on his face.

Uh oh.

"Hi 'Home', I'm disappointed".

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, if you want more please let me know.


End file.
